Changing Winds
by Sandy45
Summary: Jake gets a sister who has some secrets and the HARP girls have quite an interesting past.
1. What!

Jake stared at his mom as if she was insane. Mrs. Ely smiled, and happily repeated the statement,

"That's right, Jake, there's going to be another woman in the house, and you, Quinn and I will pick her up from the airport tomorrow at three o'clock."

Later, Jake talked to Sam on the phone,

"So you're really getting a sister?" Sam asked.

"Yep, her names Melanie and she's from New Mexico." Jake replied.

"I know, you already said that, but how old is she and what's she like?"

"I don't know what she's like; I haven't even MET her yet! All I know is she's fourteen, from New Mexico and her name is Melanie!"

"You are really upset about this, aren't you?"

"Well see could have told us about it sooner, I mean I know mom and dad talked it over, and mom said she didn't want an 'uproar' from us." Jake said. Sam laughed; she could picture Jake's brothers at the table discussing the unfairness of getting a sister.

"So when do you meet your mystery family member?" Sam said with a smile.

"I don't know how you can find this funny."

"I never said it was funny; now tell me when do you meet her?" Sam demanded.

"Tomorrow at three," Jake said.

"Wow, that is soon," Sam agreed. "But maybe your mom did it that soon so you guys wouldn't think you could change her mind."

"Oh, believe me they're trying to change her mind right now, I have to go Sam, to help with the-" Jake searched for the right word, but came up short.

"It's ok, goodbye, and good luck!" and with that, Sam hung up and turned around to fill Gram in on the details.

"Actually, Maxine did mention this to me awhile ago, but I thought it was just an idea!" Brynna said later that night at dinner.

"Where, exactly in New Mexico did Jake say?"

"He didn't, in fact, he seemed quite upset by this whole idea." Sam said, remembering Jake's uneasy tone.

"Well, I guess that's natural, and Maxine told me if they did adopt it would be from Santa Fe." Brynna remembered.

"I don't understand why she didn't tel the boys sooner though," Grace said.

"Jake said Maxine didn't want an 'uproar' from the boys" Sam said. "Wait- Brynna aren't the HARP girls coming Monday?"

"Yeah, that's two days away! Wow are we gonna be busy here!" Byrnna said, as she put her plate into the sink.

"What flight did you say it was again?" Jake asked. They were waiting at the Airport for Melanie's flight to come in.

"Jake, it's the only flight from New Mexico." Maxine said for maybe the fifth time. He turned to watch the plane from NM land. It wasn't one of those big, fancy planes, in fact, he wondered how it could even fly. Quinn walked towards them and said

"Those people on TV are right; airport bathrooms are disgusting! Hey, is that her flight?" He too watched as people exited the plane down the portable stairway.

"Yes," Maxine said in a forced, patient voice. It was clear she was getting annoyed her sons didn't remember what she told them. Jake stared at the cotton ropes that marked where the people that had been on the plane would soon exit from. Ajke counted the people walk through:

A bald man, maybe 45 give or take a few years, not Melanie

A seventy year old lady with a fifty year old man, neither Melanie

Lady with a stroller; not Melanie

Teenage boy; not Melanie- wait there was a girl next to him, was that Melanie? Wrong, his mom shook her head no at that girl.

A young man and woman with children, not Melanie either.

Suddenly Jake's eyes locked on the next passenger, who emerged carrying a blue duffle bag and an oversized backpack. She had brown hair, but it was kinda lighter, not too light though. It looked exactly like the icing on one of Grace's cakes. Her eyes were a darker brown, like..like one of Grace's cakes where the icing burned. Wait- you can't burn icing on a cake you burn a cake but- Stop Jake, this conversation in you head is pointless. He shook that ridiculous thought from his head and continued studying the girl who stood by herself. She had skin that was not dark, but not light, it looked- no, bad Jake! No more comparisons. The girl hesitantly glanced around, looking for someone. When Jake's mom waved at her, Jake groaned, she looked like trouble. But no, as Maxine and a possible Melanie hugged, he knew it, they had a match!


	2. Backround info

**Thanks a bunch for the comments they really help! Tempest365, I didn't plan her to look like Sam, do you think she does? Besides the hair color difference they could look alike, it could be interesting, what do you think? Would that put a spin on stuff? Lol, I'll update as soon as I can! Please Read and Review! Thanks a Bunch!**

**Sandy… now on with the story!**

Sam took a bite of the cookie she had been holding in her hand, and gasped with pain and dropped the rest of it on the papers she was reading about the HARP girls coming today.

She took a deep breath and sighed; that cookie had been waay to hot. Sam glanced at the clock and realized both Jen and the HARP girls would be here soon.Sam sighed and resumed reading the papers about them.

Victim no. 1#Victoria Zrimerneck, age 14. Sam giggled, Zri-mer-neck what a funny name, its so…so different! Apparently 'Vicky' , as liked to be called, had never done any extra curricular activities, and when she did, she met the wrong people.

Victim no. 2#Adriana Krasluke. Ha, that one was weird too! Kras-luke! Why does everyone have to have funny names? They make you get so…so distracted! AK, or Adi had tried testing her 'boundaries' in all the wrong ways when she turned 14. Sam heard a car coming, and as she dropped the plate that had once held her scalding cookies in the sink, she saw it was Jen, and hurried out to meet her.

/\Jake's place/\

Jake sighed and looked out the window to watch the passing cars blurr. Since Melanie's flight had been delayed significantly the day before, they had slept at the worst hot-no, motel ever. That place hadn't even had a clock. How do you not have a clock, I mean come on! Anyway, they had spent the night there, and left for home early this morning.

Melanie was funny; well she could be funny every now and then. She didn't say jokes, she just made you laugh, and Jake wasn't sure why. Melanie hadn't started talking as they drove. She wasn't quiet like me, or Wyatt thought Jake. She was nervous; but if you asked her something she didn't give a simple answer. From the questions she had been asked Jake knew;

Melanie's mom had died in a car crash, and her father had been shot while on duty with 'the force' as she called the police.

She had had 2 brothers, which were now living in faraway cities in the states.

She had told us quite happily she knew quite a bit about horses, and Jake was going to ask her how later

She got A's in school but wasn't necessarily the smartest person.

Melanie had lived in the cities' suburbs for most of her life

She had had lots of friends and had went to camp a couple of times

She was…Ukrainian? Ukraine was a funky little country in Europe,(Actually it's the second largest… I think) her Grandma had been born there; she had immigrated to the states and so on….

Jake looked at Melanie who sat across from him. Quinn had got shot gun, and his mom was driving. She fidgeted with her hands and looked out the window. Jake realized it must be even more awkward for her, then him. He shook his head and glanced out the window, hoping they were almost home, despite the unfamiliar surroundings.

/\Back to Sam/\

"How exactly do you pronounce that? Adriana; with a long or short a?" Jen asked, tapping the name written on the paper.

"I'm not sure, but I'd be more worried about the last names then the first." Sam responded.

"Really? I mean, we don't say their last names to them, so why does that even matter?"

"Never mind, I just thought they were kind of different." Sam said with a sigh.

"Come on Sam, we've done this before, and it'll be fun, look I think that's them now!"

"You're right Jen, what could possibly go wrong?"

/\Jake's family at dinner/\

"So you had two brothers?" Asked Nate.

"Yeah" Melanie said.

Brian nodded, "Musta taught you a lot"

"Actually, if anything, I taught them some things" Melanie replied. It was clear the boys thought that was a joke.

"What did you do in the city? Shopping?" asked one of the brothers said. Melanie nearly coked on her milk, swallowed it, and said,

"Think whatever you like, if you didn't believe me about my brothers, why believe me now?" A couple gave her funny looks, and she just smiled, she had shopped; once a month, but when she went, she spent a lot of money-too much to spend here. But she had lots of clothes friends had given her, so it didn't matter.

The brothers watched as Melanie stared at the onions covering the dish. It was clear she disliked, them, but she spooned the food, onions and all on her plate. She took a bit, and forced herself not to gag or do anything stupid. Then she took a big sip of her milk and continued eating. Melanie wasn't about to make a complete fool of herself.

Jake watched Melanie, he knew she hated onions, but then why did she eat them? Because she was tough, or did she think they cared if she didn't like something? Whatever it was could wait until after desert.

/\Later/\

Jake watched as Melanie weaved her way through the stalls, looking at all the horses in detail. He had the job of showing her where everything was. But she didn't seem to have any problems finding things. She stopped at Witches stall.  
"Who has the pleasure of owning this lovely thing?" Melanie asked. Jake smiled and said,

'Yours truly," That made Melanie smile.

"I know its kinda late.. what is it… 6 o'clock?" Jake nodded. "Well, that's not THAT late, so anyway do you think I could go for a ride?" Jake hadn't expected her to hop into it like that, but he agreed.

"Sooo, who do I get the pleasure of riding?" Melanie asked.

"Who do you want to ride?"

"Well, I can't pick, you pick."

"No, you have to pick, I won't"

"Anyone?"

"Anyone" Jake agreed. He watched as a sly grin spread across her face. She held that grin as she said,

"Witch" Jake looked at her as if she'd gone insane, but he's said anyone so…..but he could get her to ride someone else, right? Well, Jake was just about to find out he was wrong.


	3. Witch is my one and only!

**I don't plan to make Witch (or any other horse) OOC but that doesn't mean that Witch might not be swayed by Melanie's….charm? (Or something like that) Please R&R Thank you very Much!**

Jake clenched his fists and explained,

"If you knew Witch you wouldn't want to ride her, besides there are a lot of other nice horses here." He was hoping Melanie would play along and just pick a different horse.

"Oh now what could be so bad about such a lovely horse?" Melanie asked.

"Trust me, a lot!"

"Well then, why do YOU ride her?"

"That's different."

"How so?"

"She knows me so she won't bit my head off."

"Give me a couple of minutes, Witch is my only one!" Melanie joked.

"No"

"Now you're just being unreasonable, if you don't give me a good reason why should I listen?"

"And getting bitten to death isn't good enough?" Jake asked sarcastically.

"No, that barely counts" Melanie answered. Jake shook his head, now SHE was being unreasonable. But wait- if she liked horses then…

"You know if we keep standing here we won't have time to go for a ride."

'There's always time for a ride!"

"Not when you don't know the terrain so go ride Chip or someone."

"If you would've told me to ride Chip in the beginning I would've but now I'm riding Witch." Jake sighed, this girl was not giving up, so he reached out to grab her arm. Melanie spotted the movement from the corner of her eye, ducked under his arm, and slid, ending up a few spaces behind him. Jake was surprised she had moved so fast, so to divert her attention he asked how;

'Where'd you learn that?"

"Soccer" Jake continues starring at her as if to say normal people didn't learn to do that at soccer. Melanie explained, "We had a scrimmage, you know, a practice game? And the coaches from their team and our team played, and theirs was this big, sweaty guy. So, he was charging towards me and to avoid being drenched in hi sweat, and becoming road kill, I-" She made a gesture, referring to her earlier movements. Jake sighed; he shouldn't do this but-

"Fine, ride her, but if you die, don't blame me!" Melanie smiled and said,

"Don't worry, but if I do die, please, no roses at my funeral." Then she walked towards Witch's stall.

/\Sam's house/\

"Are we actually going to do anything today?" asked Vicky(Victoria)

"Want to go look around and meet the horses?" Jen asked as Adi (Adriana) got a strange look on her face.

"Ok" Vicky answered.

"Have either of you been around horses before?" Sam asked.

"My dad's friend from work owns a Thoroughbred stable."

"Cool!" Jen said, "Have you ridden them?" Vicky laughed,

"If you mean the race horses, no. But I did ride some retired horses." Sam nodded as they walked towards the ten-acre pasture.

"Is that horse a mustang? I want her!" Vicky said, while pointing at Penny.

"That particular horse is Penny, and she is a mustang. If you want you can ride her but you'll have to be extra careful; she's blind." Brynna said, coming up from behind them.

"Wow, you wouldn't even know by looking at her, but I'd still like to work with her." Brynna nodded, and continued walking towards Wyatt, who had just ridden in. Adriana just continued starring at the ground as if she was worried about what was going on. When she glanced up, she stared at Popcorn as if he were evil. Jen noticed and said,

"That's Popcorn, he's really sweet, and he's also a mustang if you want to work with him you can." Adriana gave her head a shake, and let a smile over take her face as she said,

"I really don't care." Sam sighed; there was always one who hated horses. Maybe she should as why? But that would be mean, never mind.

"What do you guys want to do now?" Jen asked.

"I have this board game we could play." Victoria suggested.

"What's it about?" Adi asked.

"Horses; and actually, its called Herd your Horses."

"Sounds like fun," Sam said.

"Yeah, let's go." Jen added, so they headed towards the bunkhouse; Adriana gave Popcorn one more look, then followed.

/\Jake's house/\

"Told you; all horses love this." Melanie had bravely walked towards Witch even though she had clearly shown she did not want Melanie's company. Once Melanie had began massaging her neck and working her way down, Witch had stopped being mean.

"I'm ready to go now," Melanie said, after she had placed her saddle from home on Witch and bridled her. In one swift motion, she hopped into the saddle, while Jake got on Chip. Jake kept of starring at Melanie as if he couldn't believe she was on there, but he knew Witch would act up soon and they'd have to switch or something like that. He didn't think Melanie would know what to if something really bad happened.


	4. Rocky Start

**PLEASE! Read and review! And tell me what you think! Thanks!**

After riding for about two minutes Witch decided her new rider wasn't all that great and began to buck. Melanie stayed in the saddle, but realized that if this was going to be a nice ride she better switch horses with Jake.

After Melanie got Witch to stop, she dismounted and traded with Jake, who had let Melanie think it was her brilliant idea to switch. Jake sighed a sigh of relief when he was riding Witch and Melanie Chip.

Since Melanie had insisted they go for a long ride, Jake said they could go into the hilly-mountainy type terrain behind Deerpath Ranch. (IS THAT RIGHT? LOL, I'M NOT SURE IF THERE'S REALLY THAT TYPE OF TREEAIN THERE SO JUST BEAR WITH ME!)

---Sam's House----

"Yesss! I get to pick a horse from the mustang pile!" Vicky said. Reaching to grab a card that she had earned during her turn.

"Who'd you get?" Sam asked trying to peer past Jen, who sat next to her, to see the card. Vicky showed them the card that had a buckskin horse called Zippety Doodah.

"Its your turn Adi!" Jen said. She just nodded; this girl was way to quiet to be 14. Sam sighed, she was going to do it, she was about to break the ice!

"Sooo Adi, why'd you pick the HARP program?"

"Is this like, a survey?" she asked. Sam thought fast, gave Jen a glance that said, just go with this, and nodded.

"You really want to know?" Adi asked.

"Yeah, it'll help HARP." Jen said.

"No, my reason is very far from normal, and its really sad."

-------Melanie + Jake's Ride-------

Melanie stopped Chip a little into a large ravine through the rocky terrain, and asked,

"Wanna start back?" she asked. Jake nodded, honestly he didn't like the look of that ravine, or this area, and he wanted to head back for the ranch as soon as possible. Before he could say a word though, he heard a rumbling sound, but the sky was clear. He watched in horror as rocks fell between them, stirring a big cloud of dust and creating a rock wall.

-----A/N

**Yes, I left you on a little cliff hanger, but believe it or not, I have this all planned out, but please R+R and I know this was short, I'll try to make the next one longer, I PROMISE! THANKS!**


	5. Mystey Horse

**Lol, yes this story sucks it is my first but its about to take a romantic turn (not in this chapter… soon I hope!)…. I think; sometimes my story changes as I write it!**

"Melanie?" Jake shouted. He couldn't see anything through the rocks and was beginning to freak out.

"Yeah?" She asked

"Are you OK?" Jake asked, crossing his fingers.

"Pretty much; and don't worry You go down and watch for me, 'cause I'm going to follow this ravine and I don't know WHERE it'll come out!" Jake considered it; what else could he do? This was one situation where he had top agree.

"Fine, but be careful." Melanie looked around and then forward, she only had one path. Melanie tried to be confident as she pushed Chip into a slow walk. Around the sharp rocky sides until Melanie pulled Chip to a sudden stop. She stared at the dead end as if it could disappear. But Melanie was stuck, and now she had no clue what to do. She looked to the left and saw a few shrubs who had foolishly decided to grow in the walls, and were a dry, yellow color. Ahead, rocks the color of sand formed a wall that would not move. At her right, she saw a solid wall of dirt, rock, sand and other minerals. Melanie glanced up and saw a few bushes and-what? Something whitish-grey; it was moving, or looked like it at least thought Melanie. Am I hallucinating? Wow; this is kind of freaky in a very cool way but I should probably do something to get rid of this…mirage! Melanie was about to pull out her water when the thing appeared into full view and towered above Melanie.

The object turned out to be a grey horse; a stallion probably. He walked down a small path that no normal human would find, halfway and then went back up. He was almost 'showing' Melanie the way. She reached the top and saw Jake at the bottom. He didn't see her, and since the mystery horse that had saved her had vanished, she walked down towards him.

"Are you OK?" Jake asked when he saw Melanie coming.

"Yeah…why?" She asked, a little confused, did she not look OK?

"You were just in a mini avalanche, why would I not ask that?"

"Whatever; hey what kind of mustangs are here, colorwise?"

"Basically all, why?"

"A grey one, I think a stallion, showed me the way out back up there." Jake stared at her as if she were lying. "What?" She asked.

"It was the Phantom."

-------Sam and company--------------

"I came here because, well, don't talk until I'm done, OK? Let me get all of this out." Adrianna waited for everyone to nod. "My best friend was killed by a horse and I thought since I never got to say goodbye I'd do this program in memory of her. And well, when I got here Popcorn turned out to look exactly like THAT horse." She pronounced that full of hate. "I wouldn't hurt him, trust me, but can I work with him, I don't know why I just wish I knew- why did she have to go riding that day? She could've gone to the movies with us, or anything!" Adrianna sighed. Sam almost gasped, she shouldn't be listening to this, she and Jen weren't professionals for this kind of stuff, Adi needed to talk to a counselor or something. But Sam decided to find out more.

"How?"

"We don't really know, after both her parents died, she began to stay with her grandparents who owned a farm. Then one day she went for a ride, and only the horse came back, blood all over him. Her body was never found."

"So she might not be dead?" Vicky asked.

"Its been about a year, everyone has basically given up." Sam nodded.

"We've all had our near death experiences; maybe she made it out somehow. I mean, for all you know that blood didn't have to be hers."

'They said it wasn't; her blood. They took a strand of her hair and compared it to the blood on the colt's coat and it didn't match! But I decided it was just that hair and blood aren't the same. I mean, whose blood could it have been? It wasn't the horses."

Sam sighed, this was getting tough, tomorrow morning she'd ask Brynna about it, for now though, she was going to try to continue their game.

**Listen, It will all unfold why the Phantom helped Mel, I promise, now please Read and Review, because if this story sucks I DEMAND you tell me; lol don't just give me a comment if you like it. I want the controversy! Thanks, any ideas are OK I have some, but I love to get other opinions!**


	6. Look Alike

**People thanks for the ideas! I got it all under control for now…. I hope you guys like this story and please READ AND REVIEW!  Thanks!**

-----Jake's place-----

Melanie pulled on here boots and asked,

"So where exactly are we going?"

"To River Bend Ranch" Jake answered. Melanie sighed,

"Why?"

"I need to help with the HARP program"

"And I am coming because?" Melanie asked slightly confused.

"You can help"

"What if you guys don't need my help?" Jake sighed,

"Then you can-don't worry you will be needed."

Melanie sighed, and saddled up Chip, she missed her old horse, Rust. But for now, she would ride whatever horse she was told to.

--------River Bend------

Brynnna sighed,

"Wow well all we can really do is continue with our program, besides if its been a year she's probably already had talks and stuff like that." Jen and Sam nodded, it made sense.

We should probably go get the girls up now, right?" Brynna nodded.

"And don't forget isn't Jake coming?" Brynna reminded.

"Oh yeah, we should probably let him work with Adi, that would be good." Jen said, clearly enjoying the idea.

"We'll see" Brynna said.

They stepped outside into the crisp, summer air which smelled like the flowers Gram had planted some weeks ago. By the time they got to the bunkhouse, Sam could smell breakfast cooking, and hurried inside to wake both of the girls up.

"Rise and shine!" Jen said, as she pulled the curtains open. Both girls groaned, but Victoria got up fast when she realized where she was.

-------Breakfast------

The four girls stepped onto the bunk porch as two riders rode over the bridge.

"Who's that?" Vicky asked.

"Jake, most likey, and….?" Jen looked at Sam for help.

"His sister, I guess." Sam said. Jen shook her head, and then nodded,

"Oh yeah, now I remember!" Both of the girls looked confused, so Jen clarified,

"Jake helps with the program, and he recently got a sister, so it looks like she came as well." They both nodded, and then all of them continued towards the ranch house while Jake and Melanie untacked their horses.

Sam opened the door for the girls, as Victoria asked,

"What's for breakfast?"

"Pancakes," Grace said.

"Oh yum!" Jen and Vicky said at the same time. They all sat down along with Brynna, while Grace put the pancakes on the table. As she set the bacon down, Jake and Melanie walked in. Melanie made a vague 'hi' gesture and sat down next to Jake. Everyone studied Melanie while they ate, except Vicky, she didn't really care.

"So Jake, what's it like having a sister?" Grace asked.

"Its…." Jake paused, "interesting" he finished. They heard a light thump, Jake smiled and shook his head at Melanie who turned her head in the other direction. Jen smiled, she realized what had happened; Melanie had used her foot to remind Jake how wonderful she was. Adi stared Melanie, and after breakfast asked,

"What was your name again?"

"Melanie, and lemme see if I can get this right." She turned to face all four girls. "Jen?" she asked.

"Right," Jen said, clearly pleased that Melanie got her name right.

"Wow, I'm usually really bad with name-um Sam, right?" Sam nodded, and Melanie continued, "Vicky and Adi?" Vicky laughed and said,

"You got us mixed up, I'M Vicky, and she's Adrianna."

"Cool, so umm now what?" Melanie asked.

"They go get their horses and we show them how to halter them and you know, stuff like that." Melanie nodded, and Adi whispered to Vicky, "She looks like my best friend, except she had blond hair, its kind of weird, what should I do?"


	7. Cheerful day, loong night

**Lol, yes so I know this story is really sucky so I am open to suggestions to make it rock. Please review cuz I'm losing hope on this story. Its just not good…..**

"Yes!" Melanie exclaimed and punched her fist into the air. "That was awesome, nice job!" Adrianna had just haltered Popcorn correctly after becoming friends with him. She high-fived Jen, her pair, and said "At this rate she could ride him soon, don't cha think?"

Jen nodded.

"Do they ride in the corral or out 'there'?" Melanie said and pointed to the playa with a giggle.

"Usually just in the corral but if they are good we can go out 'there'" She said copying Melanie's gesture with a laugh. It had been a long day. IT was about 7, their last session for the day. Sam and Jake were working together with Victoria, who was still trying to halter Penny.

"What should we have them do now?" Melanie asked.

"Lead the horse around I guess." Jen said, then told Adrianna to walk a couple laps with him. Jake walked over and said,

"Well Vicky's done so I guess they're done for the day, so we're gonna go." He eyed Melanie, telling her to go and get Chi p so they could scram. Melanie sighed, rolled her eyes and went to go get Chip.

"How….is she nice or-" Jake asked, but was cut off my Jen's laughter.

"She's fine, lots more fun that you. Now go, looks like she's almost done, you have to go and catch up."

------------------Back at Three Ponies------------

Melanie had trouble sleeping. She knew it was only a matter of time before her new family started asking her questions she couldn't answer and when that happened, she didn't know what she'd do. Telling the truth would only bring more questions she DIDN'T know the answers to.

**Yeah, its really short, but no one ever reviews and no one likes it so I guess you guys have to deal. Unless you guys show more intrest I'm gonna stop this story, even though I have an idea.**


End file.
